My Life Me
by PyroFairy
Summary: This is my first fan fic, ever since I saw My Life Me I realized I HAD TO WRITE A FANFICTION FOR IT. Please comment on it because I plan on being an active fan fic writer and want feedback on how to improve myself.


My Life Me

"Heads up!" A voice shouted as the soccer ball hit Raffi dead on his forehead.

"What's wrong with you today Raffi you seem out of it since we let Liam join the team."

At this point Raffi had no idea who was talking to him and about what. He was too caught up in Liam and his soccer uniform. As a joke the team thought they should give him a size to small thus making Liam strut around the field in short-shorts and a belly shirt.

"Hey Raffi?" Said a familiar voice. As Raffi looked away from Liam dancing his victory dance, after scoring one goal during practice, he saw Birch walking towards him waving.

"H-hey Birch, w-what's up?" Raffi said while hoping to himself she didn't see him ogling her cousin.

"Well you seem a bit different today, what's the matter?" She said while looking at his face which was flushed with a deep red.

"Uhm it's noth-" He was interrupted by Liam running over shouting at them, Raffi could see how tight the shorts were on him and couldn't help himself, he immediately covered his crotch area, "Hey guys I'm going to go get changed, be right back!" Raffi shouted as he ran trying to hide what Liam had caused.

Liam raised his hand and scratched the back of his head and asked Birch,"Heh, what's with him?"

Later that day the gang decided to meet at Raffi's house then to go to a manga slam after. Liam was first to arrive there and decided to see if Raffi was ready yet. After knocking on the door and hearing Raffi and his grandmother ask each other to open the door for a few minutes, the door swings open and Raffi is standing there only in boxer shorts. Immediately Raffi blushes when he sees who is at the door and Liam just smiles like always and walks in.

"I guess you aren't ready yet." He said chuckling to himself.

"Y-yeah sorry I was running a bit behind schedule, hey let's go to my room while I get ready and we wait for the others." He replied as he tried not to look at Liam directly.

As they entered the room Raffi couldn't help himself. He shut the door and grabbed Liam's hand.

"I... I think I like you Liam." He said blushing.

Liam starred at him then bursted out in laughter pulling his hand away.

"Hah, I like you to, otherwise we wouldn't have become friends." Liam replied while being oblivious as to not knowing what Raffi really meant.

As Raffi stood there looking down he decided to prove to Liam just how much he liked him. Quickly Raffi grabbed Liam as he turned his back and hugged him.

"R-Raffi what are you doing, come on we need to get ready, well you need to get ready." Liam said confused.

"Liam I'll show you what I meant when I said I liked you." Raffi said while sliding his hand down Liam's chest into his shorts.

"R-R-Raffi-" Liam wasn't able to speak due to the circumstances. He was barely able to let out more than soft yelps from Raffi's handwork.

Raffi kissed Liam's cheek and said in a gentle voice, "Don't worry Liam, I won't be rough."

Liam turned his head to look at Raffi and they started kissing. Before Raffi could realize what he was doing, Liam had already been rubbing his crotch while they kissed causing him to cum slightly.

"Liam..." He sighed as he tried to hide the fact that he had finished already.

"Uhmm Raffi... I can feel the wet spots on your boxers." Liam said giggling.

Instantly Raffi turned a dark red and five times stiffer.

"Uhh well you see the thing is that when you touched me and then I reacted and I like you and and-" Raffi got cut off by Liam kissing him and pulling his shaft out from his boxers.

"Lia-" He couldn't even finish saying his name because of the way he melted under Liam's touch.

As they kissed and jerked each other off slowly they hadn't realized the others had gotten there and were on the way upstairs.

"Liam I love you." Raffi said as he came all over Liam's hand and partially on his shirt.

At the moment he had finished, Birch and Sandra opened the door witnessing the entire thing.

Raffi woke up with his bed sheets stained with cum and still hard as ever.

"God dammit...Just a dream." He said sighing as a drip of sweat fell from his forehead.

Raffi heard his grandmother call out to him saying his friends were there and they were coming to his room.

Raffi was in a panic because he was still hard and there was cum everywhere. He quickly threw his sheets and blanket into a corner of the room and grabbed some pants.

There was a knock on his door and after a few seconds of calming himself down he managed to get it down only half way.

"Hey guys." He said smiling as he opened the door.

They stared at him with a confused face seeing his room in a huge mess.

"Wow Raffi when did you become Liam?" They laughed.

"Wait... Hey!" Liam said realizing what they had just implied.

As they walked together around town Raffi was looking really exhausted because he hadn't had the chance to properly wake up and get ready for a fun action packed day. They got to a pizza place and decided to go eat there then go to some manga events. After ordering a pizza Liam had to go to the washroom, following along behind him was Raffi.

All Raffi could think about was "Oh god what am I doing I don't even have to go."

As they entered the washroom Liam went to the urinal and Raffi discreetly checked the stalls to see if anyone was there. After realizing they were the only ones in there he walked to the door and locked it.

"Hey Raffi, what are you doing?" Liam asked while washing his hands.

"I just want to talk to you for a bit." Raffi replied using a steady tone.

"Well then we can talk out there with Birch and Sandra." Liam started feeling a bit awkward at this point, why would Raffi lock him up in the washroom just to talk for a bit.

Raffi grabbed Liam and held him tight.

"Liam I can't stop thinking about you.." He whispered softly into Liam's ear.

Liam had no idea what to say or do so he just nudged him off and laughed for a while thinking it was a joke till he saw Raffi's face and slowed down his laughter till they were just staring at each other.

"Wow that's... A surprise. I thought you and Birch had something going on but I guess not." Liam said while starring at his feet.

"Birch is great and all but, you are the one I want." He said while putting his hands on Liam's waist and pulling him closer.

Liam was confused, he had no idea how to react he didn't know what to say.

"Raffi... I just... I'm not sure what... How do I... I've never actually had a relationship before, sure I've liked people but uhmm I guess I could try." He said softly while blushing.

He leaned in and rested his head against Raffi, then he said suddenly, "Wait... What about Birch and Sandra.. And you locked the washroom people might have needed to use it."

Raffi laughed and kissed his forehead then escorted him out of the washroom. As they got back to the table Sandra and Birch was sitting there with an almost fully eaten pizza.

"Hey I paid for that and there's only two slices left." He whimpered with his eyes watering.

"Awh we sowwie Liam." Birch says trying to be as cute as possible.

"Oh that's fine just give me a hug and all is forgiven." He smirked after saying this. As he hugged Birch he took her wallet out of her pocket and walked towards the register.

"Thanks for the cash Birch now I can get the pizza you owe me." He laughed while waving her wallet at her.

Later on after taking Sandra and Birch home, Liam went back to Raffi's house.

"Hey Raffi... Why do you like me?" Liam asked softly.

"Well.. I just like you, you're just... I feel all warm and happy around you." He replied blushing softly.

"That's sweet... I should write a manga about this." Liam snickered, "Well, do you mind if I sleep over tonight?"

"Y-you want to s-sleep over here." Raffi replied nervously, "But sure.. If you want."

Liam went home to get something's and changed outfits. When Raffi answered the door again he saw Liam standing there wearing his soccer uniform. This made Raffi turn red and run to his room while holding Liam's hand taking him along.

"Raffi.. What are yo-" Liam got cut off by Raffi kissing him from his neck to his lips. He couldn't contain himself seeing Liam in his soccer uniform.

"I love you Liam and I want you right now." Raffi said then resumed kissing Liam and fondling his body.

Slowly piece by piece their clothing came off till they were kissing each other's naked bodies.

"Raffi I want to try something." Liam said while grabbing Raffi's shaft.

It was too much for Raffi to even reply he just let out a small yelp.

Liam started stroking Raffi for a while to make sure he was as hard as he could get. As he saw pre cum start to come out he licked the tip causing Raffi to moan. Liam continued fondling his cock with his tongue while slowly rubbing him off.

"I can't take it anymore I'm gonna blow." Raffi moaned as he shot out his load across Liam's face.

Liam had never done anything like this before and it got his adrenaline pumping. He felt the warm cum dripping down his cheeks and felt some of it in his mouth, it was salty and Liam loves salted foods. He collected all the cum on his finger and sucked on it slowly until there was no more. Although Raffi had just finished he was still rock hard.

"Liam you got to do what you wanted, now it's my turn." Raffi said as he caressed Liam's cock. Liam had been so stimulated and pumped up about all this so he instantly came on Raffi's hand.

"A little excited aren't we." Raffi stroked him gently using his cum as lube. "Come let's get on the bed its more comfy."

Liam laid on the bed gripping the sheets as Raffi randomly squeezed his butt then spank him.

"Hey come on stop it Raffi! That feels weird." He started turning red all over and had hand prints on his butt.

"Just relax, I'm going to enter now." Raffi says as he leans over to kiss Liam.

Raffi slowly pushed his uncut cock into Liam's tight hole.

"Ahh! Raffi you didn't say we would do this, it hurts!" Liam screamed out in pain.

Raffi ignored him and started thrusting into him harder and faster. At this point tears were slowly pouring from Liam's eyes. Raffi slowed down as he saw small spots of blood on his cock.

"Raffi, why are you slowing down?" Liam said with a soft voice.

"Doesn't it hurt? I thought you wanted me to stop." Raffi replied in a panicked tone.

"Well.. It does hurt, but that's just because it's my first time, but now it kind of feels really good." Liam blushed and rubbed himself slowly at the thought of Raffi being inside him.

Liam backed up on Raffi so that he would continue. Raffi's cock pushed into Liam and he started thrusting slowly this time making sure he doesn't hurt Liam. Raffi picked up Liam and got into a sitting position and bounced him up and down while rubbing Liam's hard shaft. Liam started moaning and wanted to get his hands on anything so he ran his finger tips on the head of his cock collecting whatever pre cum he could get and started sucking on them.

"Liam I can't hold it anymore! "Raffi yelled as he came inside of Liam's ass filling it with hot cum. As he pulled out the cum dripped slowly out of him. Raffi ran his fingers around Liam's hole rubbing the cum against him.

"I kind of wonder what this is like." Raffi said curiously. He leaned in and started licking the cum off of Liam's hole.

"R-Raffi that's weird... What are you doing that tickles." Liam giggled from this odd sensation. Raffi started licking his hole trying to get his tongue inside. As he was rimming Liam he reached for Liam's cock and rubbed it. He could feel the throbbing of Liam's cock, he knew he wanted to cum. Raffi pushed Liam's body as a nudge to tell him to lie down and he did. Raffi grabbed Liam's cock and started rubbing it and then began to suck on it. He felt the warmth of Liam's shaft inside he mouth and the taste of pre cum. He kept sucking while fondling Liam's sack with one hand and stroking him partially with the other hand. He was getting so into it so he sucked harder.

"I-Im c-" Liam didn't even get to finish his sentence because of the moan he let out after unloading his cum into Raffi's mouth. This surprised Raffi but he swallowed it and looked at Liam then licked his lips. Raffi then crawled up Liam's body and held him tight kissing him.

"I love you Liam." Raffi said while kissing his forehead and pulling a blanket over them while they cuddled.


End file.
